Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that performs user authorization, an image processing system including such an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a terminal device, such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal, is provided with a short distance communication function employing a technique such as NFC (Near Field Communication). Such a terminal device performs data communication with an image processing apparatus such as MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) when the terminal device is held on/over a predetermined position of the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus may perform user authorization through such short distance communication with the terminal device.
Regarding user authorization in an information processing apparatus, an information processing system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-040820, for example. In the system, when a terminal device is brought in touch with a data reading device, the data reading device instructs an information processing apparatus to return from a power saving mode, and stores authorization information, read from the terminal device, until the returning of the information processing device.
The following discusses a relation between waiting time of the user of the terminal device and consumed power when the terminal device requests the image processing apparatus for authorization. If the image processing apparatus is always supplied with power, the image processing apparatus can immediately start a process corresponding to the request of authorization upon reception of the request of authorization. That is, if the image processing apparatus is always supplied with power, the user requesting authorization is not kept waiting by the image processing apparatus. In such a case, however, power needs to be supplied to the image processing apparatus even when the image processing apparatus is not performing image processing. Therefore, consumption of power cannot be suppressed in the image processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, in a system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-040820, an information processing apparatus is maintained in a power saving mode. However, in order to respond to an authorization request from a terminal device without keeping a user of the terminal device waiting, a data reading device needs to be always supplied with power. Therefore, consumption of power cannot be suppressed in the data reading device.